Syverr
Syverr was a former Toa of Ice and the leader of the Blackfire Knights, and second-in-command of the Demons in the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe. History Early Life Syverr began his life as a Ko-Matoran created by the Great Beings and participated in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. He was then placed on one of the many Southern Islands and remained there for several hundred years, working as a merchant, known for his willingness to sell or purchase any item, no questions asked. At some point during this time, Syverr was transformed into a Toa of Ice through unknown means. When Mata Nui's mind began to collapse, during The Shattering, Toa Jovan and his team where sent to retrieve the Mask of Life, but they were unable to succeed, and Mata Nui died. As the Matoran Universe began to collapse, a Great Being known as Hara Vel, who had been studying the universe and its inhabitants, decided to intervene, replacing Mata Nui in the Mata Nui Robot. She also brought with her three Toa, Nahrma, a Toa of Lightning, Cadun, a Toa of Air, and Noctus, a Toa of Fire, that she had created from Energized Protodermis. Soon after Hara Vel's arrival in the Matoran Universe, Syverr founded a small mercenary band, and began to sell his services to minor warlords and the Barraki, eventually being recruited by Noctus. The Fall Hara Vel governed the Matoran Universe for about 1,000 years, with the vast majority of its denizens unaware of the change. During this time, Noctus began to gather a small group of elite warriors called the Blackfire Knights, after recuiting Syverr as the first member of the group, followed by Xithax and Pyrofex. Then, suddenly, Noctus, after more than 1,000 years of serving Vel, lured Cadun to his death, before killing Nahrma and obliterated the Mata Nui Robot's head, killing Hara Vel and thousands of other beings. Post-Fall During the catastrophe, Karda Nui detonated, killing all but nine of the Matoran inhabiting the core, and infusing those nine with huge amounts of power. They became living ideals, as the Avatars. They fled the wrecked Robot, and began to shepherd the surviving Matoran onto the Robot's chest, where they began to build settlements and recover from the devastation wrought by Noctus. The Toa continued to guard the Matoran, and the Avatars governed the Matoran and stabilized their society. The First Abyssal Invasion After the Mata Nui Robot's collapse, Syverr remained trapped in the Robot, in what became known as the Abyss, slowly being mutated by the mutagenic seawater leaking in. 500 years later, Syverr had helped create the Demonic Army, a huge force of mutated Rahi and Matoran, bolstered by members of the Blackfire Knights. After final preparations were completed, Noctus, renamed Nocturnus, with Syverr at his side led a massive attack upon the surface, beginning the First Abyssal Invasion. At first, the Demonic Army achieved massive success, but soon the Avatars were able to rally their defenses and lure the bulk of the uncoordinated Demonic army into a trap and trapped Nocturnus' soul inside a obelisk of obsidian, with only a few Demons, Syverr included, escaping. After the Demonic defeat, the Avatar of Life created the Sentinels of Light to watch over the Matoran in the event that the avatars were defeated. The First Era of Peace During the First Era of Peace, Syverr ad his scientists began perfecting new breeds of Demons, including the massive Abyssal Juggernauts, and the disciplined Abyssal Knights. The Shadow War As the Shadow War raged on the surface, Syverr continued with his experiments, eventually fusing an Abyssal Knight to a armor and blades, dousing it with Pit mutagen, and bonding it to Nocturnus' soul, creating the first Abyssal Raveners and Deathrippers, unkillable horrors that were utterly loyal to Nocturnus. During this time, Syverr discovered that the Obelisk Nocturnus was entombed in could be broken if, when the Avatars were sufficiently weakened, the Obelisk was hit with a concentrated blast of Shadow energy. At the end of the Shadow War, Syverr was able to free Nocturnus and renew the battle against the Avatars. The Second Abyssal Invasion As the Second Abyssal Invasion began, Nocturnus, recently freed by Syverr, led the Demons in a second attack on the surface. Soon after the beginning of the invasion, Asceli, leader of the Sentinels of Light, attempted to kill Syverr, but was forced to flee after the intervention on Pyrofex. As the Second Abyssal invasion progressed, the Demonic forces pushed back the Avatars' troops, leading to a climactic battle at the gates of Nehriim. In the ferocious fighting Syverr killed the Avatar of Destruction, but was then killed by an unnamed Toa of Fire. Personality Even as a Toa, Syverr was cold and calculating, always plotting to advance Nocturnus's and his own goals, willing to abandon the Toa Code and his team to follow the being who he believed to be his greatest bet for power. Syverr was also extremely focused on his goals, to the exclusion of mostly everything else, often regulating less important tasks to subordinates. Analytical and intelligent, Syverr's intellect was the driving force behind the vast majority of the Demonic experiments and abominations. He was constantly seeking new advancements in warfare, and never conceded the leed in technoligy to the Avatars throughout the Abyssal War. Abilities and Traits As a Ko-Matoran, Syverr had inactive ice powers that manifested themselves as a resistance to cold temperatures. Although Syverr was not a combatant as a Matoran, he often carried a small ice pick with him. After Syverr's transformation into a Toa of Ice, he gained a near-perfect control over the Element of Ice. He could freeze his enemies in blocks of ice, coat the ground in ice, and create weapons and tools out of ice. After his mutation, Syverr was deprived of his Elemental powers, but gained the ability to create and control a pale blue mist, which leeched the life from any living creature it touched, similar to the staff of a Vohrak, as well as control of the Element of Shadow. As a Toa, Syverr wielded a short sword and a round shield. After his mutation, Syverr claimed a large scythe, and wielded it until his death. Trivia * When Syverr was first thought of by DarkStalker719, he was a spirit sealed in a container that possessed a mercenary played by the mutated Karzahni figure. * Syverr's name is partially derived from the word "scythe", which is his weapon of choice. Forms See also * Gallery:Syverr Category:Toa of Ice Category:Toa Category:Ice Category:Demon (DarkStalker719) Category:Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe